The present invention relates generally to field testing soil or groundwater for low-level contamination by organic (aromatic) chemicals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test kit and method involving a Friedel-Crafts reaction for performing such field testing.
It has long been desired for a simple, accurate and efficient field test for determining the amount and type of aromatic contamination in soil and groundwater. No simple on-site field test for both qualitative and quantitative determination of aromatic contamination in a hydrous environment has proved effective.
The Friedel-Crafts alkylation reaction of an aromatic with an alkyl-halide in the presence of a metal-halide catalyst to introduce an alkyl group onto the aromatic is well known in the art. This well known Friedel-Crafts reaction has heretofore only been employed in completely anhydrous conditions. It has been surprisingly discovered, however, that a Friedel-Crafts reaction may be utilized in a simple on-site field test for both qualitative and quantitative determination of aromatic contamination in soil and groundwater.